Alexis LaReine
Alexis LaReine is one of three main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. She is often distant, but not coldly so. In battle, she is valiant and bold, never shying away from a fight against evil. Appearance Alex has long black hair that falls to about her shoulders and curls at the ends. Her skin is tan, and her eyes are hazel. She stands tall at 5' 6", and prefers to wear her signature outfit of a black and white shirt and a pair of black tight jeans. On her shoulder is a pad of armor that is red and gold. In Atlantica, she takes on the form of a mermaid with the tail of a a lionfish. She almost always has a look of "we are not amused" on her face when not around Lily or Anthony. Personality Alex enjoys exercise and physical activity such as running or rock climbing. She tends to pace herself, instead of just always letting her energy out like Lily (although, to be fair, Lily seems to be a vessel for some kind of perpetual energy source). When she reads, she tends to read gothic horror novels or the occasional action-romance book. She dislikes the cold, but enjoys winter holidays very much. When it comes to her friends, Alex has a friendly tip for bad guys; don't mess with her friends, and she won't have to kick your ass. If they were assigned roles as siblings, she would probably be the oldest sister. Story Coming Soon! Skills and Abilities Offensive Abilities *'Attack' - A normal attack *'Strike Raid' - Throw your Keyblade at an enemy from far away *'Quick Blitz' - A quick forward rush with a downward thrust *'Aerial Sweep' - Unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair *'Counterattack' - Quickly transitions into an Attack after Guarding More abilities as her story progresses! Defensive Abilities *'Guard' - Block frontal attacks to stagger your opponent *'Flipkick' - Quickly springboard forward by flipping into a handstand, then pushing yourself back onto your feet. You're invincible while you're on your hands *'HP Boost' - Gives a slight boost to your health. Equip more to increase the effect More abilities as her story progresses! Special Abilities *'HP Prize Plus' - Enemies will drop 50% more HP Prizes on their defeat (rounded down to the nearest 1). *'Draw' - Draws in Prize Orbs for easier collection. Equip more to boost the effect. More abilities as her story progresses! Quotes "You know, all your creepy-crawly talk is really bugging me..." - To Cleo "Let's just kick their asses, and-- wait, do Unversed even have asses to kick?" - To Esmerelda "You do realize that all your plans are so hare brained and over-complicated that they're doomed to failure from the start, right?" - To Yzma "Do you hear that? That's the sound of your monologue... blowing in one ear and out the other." - To Ratigan Trivia *Alex's last name, "LaReine", is French and means "the queen". *Alex is the only one of the three protagonists to use a word rated higher than G ("ass", which is probably PG or PG-13). *Alex's best "storyline" Keyblade, Friends in my Heart, is named after the track from the Kingdom Hearts II Original Soundtrack (#17, to be precise). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity